Breaking Free
by Fatima-FireandIce
Summary: I looked into the mirror. People called me a whore, they called me useless, they called me nuisance and hooker. I knew I was neither of those things." Bella's parents are dead. She is forced into the life of being a stripper. Can Edward save her?
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to post for such a long time. Seriously, and for the promises of updating, and then just dropping it, really. But, I am not so busy anymore and I can actually write now! Yay! It's only during the summer that I can. So from now on I can update, and actually write. Hope everyone enjoys this! **_

_**P.S. - Every other story of mine is gone, so I'm starting from an empty slate. :) I'm also going to incorporate a verse from Romeo & Juliet that goes with the chapter. However, this story is nothing like the book. Haha, obviously.**_

_**"O break,my heart! Poor bankrout, break at once! To prison eyes ; ne'er look on liberty!) - **__**Romeo and Juliet**__** (III. ii. 62-64)**_

**_

* * *

_****CHAPTER ONE - WITHOUT BOUNDARIES**

My heart was bouncing around in my chest.

The way it always did before one of these nights. I never knew what was going to happen, how things were going to work out. I was so scared, I wanted to piss in my pants.

I couldn't take it, the pressure, the heat. I wanted to cry. I wanted to bawl my eyes out to someone, anyone. I so frequently wished I had a home, a family, and support base. Anything to keep me on my feet.

But I didn't. I didn't have anyone.

And that's what scared me the most. I couldn't see into the future. I couldn't see myself ten years from now. But, one thing I knew for sure, I was going to escape. I was going to leave behind a past that I would desperately try to forget, but never would. I hope that I could learn from everything that I knew, from the mistakes I made.

That maybe these situations would teach me to be a better human being, to be kind and compassionate.

I close me eyes and took a deep breath.

"It'll be alright," Rosalie whispered in my ear. I nodded and gulped. I still don't understand how she could ever tolerate me. Even consider me her _friend. _

She smiled at me. I smiled back. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do.

We were behind the little entrance way , getting dressed into our costumes.

Mark walked in with a piece of paper.

"Jennifer, table 1. Victoria, table 2. Missy, table 3. Rosalie, table 4. Samantha, table 5," He kept calling out the names and tables. "And Bella, 11. We're on in 3 minutes guys, don't screw this up." He left the room without another word.

I hated this job. I hated it with a _passion._

I couldn't stand what I did. Of course, James was my caretaker and he's the one who forced me to do this. Ever since Charlie and Renee died.

He forced me to be a stripper. I was underage, but no one cared. Every girl here was older than me. Most of them weren't that rich, in fact, some were poor. They had families to support, children to look after. However, neither of them was a day over 24. They couldn't get any other jobs. Rosalie included. I felt so bad, I didn't know what to do. I was forced to make my own money, and even then, James took that away as soon as got home. Whatever was left, I attempted to save it for my college tuition. He was a horrible "guardian." He was a terrible "foster parent." Whatever you want to call it.

I couldn't wait till I was legal so I could get out of this hell hole. I wanted to lead a happy life.

The music came on, and we all got in line in order. Whoever had what table, so initially, I was last.

We walked out, the lights flashing. We did our dance on stage first. The music playing, the crowd cheering (mostly, if not all, males). Afterwards, we "seductively," walked over to our designated tables. There were poles on each table.

Yes, we danced our little kinky dances on those tables.

As I was strutting towards my table, I noticed it was a bunch of guys who were probably in their late twenties.

No matter what age, they were all scum to me.

They smiled as I stepped onto the table.

I had no emotion on my face.

I had to beg Mark to give me the privelege of not stripping all the way. I didn't want to expose my body. So, he let me stop at my undergarments, and I was done for the night. None of them were also allowed to ask to sleep with me. I couldn't wait to get home.

Oh wait, yes I could.

I put both my legs on either side of the pole, slid down, and around so I was upside down.

They were saying dirty, horrible things to me. Things about what they wanted to do to me. This was one of the worst parts of the job.

"Hey sugar let me get some of that," one of the men said, as I took off my heels and threw them. I winked at him, but internally gagged.

Next went my ridiculously short skirt. I wanted to cry.

_Hold yourself together, you've been through this a million times._

_Yeah, but it'll never get old. I don't want to do this. _I told myself.

I wiggled out my skirt, making sure to shake my behind a little. The men, in a drunken stupor cheered me on. I threw that on one of the men's faces, and they laughed.

I blew a kiss, and then licked my lips, looking right at him.

He smiled back. Real big. He then proceeded to tuck a twenty into my panties, making sure he got to touch a little something before he pulled back.

I wanted to slap him, but I tried to keep my cool.

_Only a little while longer._

The music was still playing, and I tried to move my hips to the rythym. Still shaking my hips, I lifted my shirt up slowly, twirled around the pole, gave the men a fake giggle and threw the shirt onto one of the guy's laps.

They whistled at my matching mignight blue panties and bra. I wiggled a little, and danced around the pole a little more.

I scanned the big room. I saw other strippers at their tables, but see Mark.

I was getting very frightened. Another guy stuck a 50 dollar bill into my bra. I smiled and winked, trying to act "sexy," giving him an extra little look.

_I want to gag on your face, you loser._

I had been working here since 15. It never got old, the shivers of fear, the dirty words, the awkward dances. I was horrible at this, and everyone realized it.

"Hey, when are you going to take the rest off? Come on," a redhead said.

_But I'm not supposed to go on. _

Then I saw him. Mark was walking over to us.

"Bella, come down please," he said. I smiled, genuinely this time, I was so happy I was done.

"I thought you forgot," I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"Hey! What's going on!?" The began bantering.

"I'm sorry guys, but this one doesn't go any farther. We'll have Rosalie finish it up for you. Rosalie!" Mark yelled.

She was at the bar, serving drinks. I spotted her wiping down a glass. She smiled and walked over to us.

"Damn, she's even hotter! Look at that bod!" They were all so incredibly obnoxious.

Rosalie strutted her hips without even realizing it. She got to our table, and smiled at me.

"Here?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," Mark repled.

I sighed in relief that it was over. I began walking away.

"Hey blue!" I stopped. Blue? Was that me? I looked down at my blue undergarment. Yep.

I turned around.

"Back it up a little hun', I'd go all night with you. Promise you'll be satisfied. I'll tie you up too. Make you pop in no time," all the guys roared in laughter as Rosalie began stepping onto the table. She rolled her eyes. I smiled at her, and then looked scathingly at the other men, until Mark gave me a warning face

He wanted return customers, plus, I knew he was already granting me a big favor by never having me strip completely naked and do all the other stuff that the other girls had to do.

I mouthed a 'sorry' at him, and he nodded.

I got changed in the dressing room, so glad that _that_ torture was over.

Now, a new torture was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the club from the back entrance into the cool air.

Los Angeles was hot, even during spring time, which was right now.

I lagged my bag along, and walked the usual way. This road had creeps sometimes, and I had even caught a few stalking me. I was pretty scared when walking down this road, but what could I do?

I walked a half mile to the bus stop and waited. It was deserted.

The bus would be here in ten minutes. It was 11:30 P.M.

This was a routine I was used to.

When the bus got there, I climbed on. I chose an empty seat in the front. The bus this late had all kinds of wierdos. It was a 15 minute ride back tothe apartment. When I got there, I got off and walked into the building, took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and walked to our door. I used the keys to open it, and walked in.

James was watching T.V.

"Ah, you're here," he said. He was my 33 year old foster dad. Some great guy he was, forcing his "daughter," to do what she did, and then rob her of her money.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied. Once again, stating the obvious. I handed over $150. Half of what I made that night, the rest was in my pocket.

"Cool. Pizza's in the fridge if you want some."

So I ate the pizza. I studied, finished my homework, and took a hot shower.

I went into my room, and tried getting sleep for school tommorrow.

And as usual, I cried softly into my pillow.

I really hated life.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Please tell me what you thought. I will answer every review for this chapter. Questions or comments, tell me what you thought!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." --Romeo & Juliet (.1)**_

**_

* * *

_****CHAPTER TWO - WOUNDS REOPENED**

I was dead. I could barely make it to my car in the morning to drive to school.

Even the red truck was telling me to turn around, and go back into the house to sleep. I wouldn't listen.

My eyes were half closed as I drove into the intersection, and I kept wondering if I was going to crash. The possibility didn't seem too far-fetched. I had this road memorized like the back of my head or hand...or something like that.

I stopped at Starbucks to get some well-needed caffeine. I couldn't go on without it. I walked back to my truck, and as I sat down, I slowly took sips, letting the warmth fill me. I closed my eyes as the heat swam down to the back of my throat.

And for some reason, I smiled. For some reason, I felt happy...calm, relaxed. My hands felt tingly, my body felt mushy. I was far from even trying to open my eyes now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was hot, it didn't feel right. My stomach was burning, I wanted to scream. Why was everything so black?

I shot up straight.

_Shit._

I had fallen _asleep._

No, no, no ,no, no. I was going to be late! I looked down at my hot stomach.

The coffee was stained into my clothes. That's why I was so hot. I started muttering things to myself, not really knowing what I was saying. I had fallen asleep in my car, and spilled coffee on myself while I was sleeping. I looked at the bag that was underneath the seats. I opened and pulled out jeans, and plain blue t-shirt. I kept this underneath here, just in case.

I pulled the extra clothes out, and looked out the window. No one seemed to be in the parking lot. I pulled off my shirt, and then my jeans. I was now sitting in my underwear.

I noticed that there was a big red splotch on my stomach from the burn. It tingled with even the slightest touch. I couldn't do anything about it now, so I would just have to wait till I got home. No matter how much it killed me. I slipped on the shirt with ease, but had a bit of trouble with the jeans. They were more difficult to get on especially with the small space in my car.

I buttoned them, and put the dirty clothes in my bag. I turned on the car, and noticed that I was half an hour late. School started at 8:00, it was 8:30. And it would take me another ten-fifteen minutes to get to school.

I raced out of the parking lot, and into the highway with my car. I didn't want to got too fast, seeing as my car wasn't that durable in the first place. But, I was passing everybody, going 75 m.p.h in a 60 zone.

Why did I care so much anyways? It was just school, and I wasn't even that late.

Maybe because school and college were my only way out of this hellhole.

I made to school in record time, in only five minutes.

I grabbed my bag, and made a lunge out the door, running to the entrance of the huge school. I walked in, and ran down the halls to get to History.

I made it to the door, I could hear the teacher's voice, she was already well into the lesson. I hadn't even checked into attendance, but I didn't care. I opened the door, and everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Bella? Why are you so late?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Heifner," I replied, out of breath. I knew I was a mess, with my hair messed up, and my face all red.

"Just take your seat please," she sounded angry.

"Okay."

I walked toward my desk, all the way in the back of the class, and sat down. I pulled my notebook out my backpack, and started scribbling down notes about her lecture on Napolean and his brilliance at winning the hearts of the French.

Being a junior really sucked. The anticipation of senior year, and graduating almost made me want to poke my eyes out. My thoughts were wandering to moving away from James, moving away from here...

I looked up, and I unexpectedly met a pair of green eyes.

My heart stopped, my face got hot, and my breathing quickened.

Why was Edward Cullen staring at me?

His eyes were zeroed in on my arm. I looked down at it, and almost gasped.

There was deep red stain there. From the coffee. Damn it. I guess I missed it.

He probably thought that I was late because something happened to me, something bad. I looked up again, he was looking at his notebook.

It's like he could see through me.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His auburn hair, and his mega-killer eyes were to die for. Every girl in the school had their eyes on him. His father was famous doctor, Carlisle Cullen. And his mother, Esme Cullen was known for her work in charity.

Every female, even teachers in this school watched him. However, no one ever approached him anymore due to the fact that they had been rejected so many times. Plus, people were scared of him, yes scared.

They knew he was bad news.

He was very quiet, and thoughtful. He would be late to class many times, and always gave you a look that was lethal. Like he was ready to kill you. I found him once, when I was leaving the back entrance of the school, smoking.

That's what he did when he ditched class, and who knew what else.

His quiet nature made him irresitably sexy.

But I didn't want anything to do with him, absolutely nothing. I just couldn't take it.

I had my whole life planned out.

I didn't understand what was wrong with him. I stared at him a lot, and most of the time, he would catch me. Of course, my face would burn hot, and I'd look away. He was just so...intriguing. He had moved here in the eighth grade. Even back then he was quiet even though every one tried to talked to him. Especially the females.

"However, his absolute _brilliant _plan to invade Russia didn't go so well. You'd think that Hitler would learn from that, no? But he made the same rookie mistake a hundred years later when he was defeated in Stalingrad. Napolean at least was smart enough to..."

I was snapped out of my daze, and went back to taking notes.

The bell rang soon enough, and I left the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Straight afterschool, I drove to the "Wildcat."

Yeah, pretty creative name for a strip club. It was just so ridiculous.

There were a whole chain of them too. I had to work here every night, except for Sunday. Yeah, James was just so prefect.

The greatest dad in the world.

I spit on that name, _dad._ He doesn't deserve it, especially since he wasn't even my real father. No one could replace my real parents.

My hands tightened on my steering wheel. Why the fuck did I spend so much of my time, riding in this goddamn thing?

I walked into the club, and saw that everyone was crowded around the table.

I walked over to Rosalie, who was laughing with the other girls.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie engulfed me in a hug. I laughed.

"You're starting to hug like Emmett!" I squealed.

"I learn from the best!" She threw her head back and laughed, but all of a sudden her face changed. She got serious.

In a low voice, she whispered, "Aro's in charge tonight."

Aro?

"No!" I said. He hadn't been in here for _months. _The last time he was in charge, everything went horribly. For me, at least.

He owned the whole chain of "Wildcat," strip clubs across the country. He never had time to come here, he was busy "working."

"What happened to Mark?!" I asked. Mark was so much nicer, he actually understood my situation.

"Out today. But really, Aro wants to drop by for a little visit." She shook her head. I got very scared. I didn't want to go through this.

I buried my head in her neck, and she kissed my hair.

"It'll be alright sweetie. I promise." I looked up at her with a sad expression.

"Rosalie, you've been saying that forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The same as yesterday night, we were in the dressing room. New costumes, however, still as inappropriate. I was tensely awaiting when Aro would come in.

"Hey have you seen my bronzer?" Jessica asked me. I was sitting at my dresser, dazing off.

"Huh? Wha- uh no. I haven't." She sighed and walked away. My head was in my hands as I was staring at the mirror. I hated wearing so much makeup, it made me feel, I don't know..._dirty. _Like I was wearing a mask.

When I came here, I guess I was. Because this wasn't the real me.

Just then, Aro walked in. I noticed it when I looked in the mirror. I swiveled around in the chair, fear settling in.

"Okay, here's the list of tables." He didn't read them like Mark had, he just pinned them up. We each took a look.

I had table six this time, apparently. So, just like, yesterday, we got in line.

I peeked out the door at my table, to see who was there tonight.

My stomach churned at the sight that I saw.

I could clearly see the figure of Edward Cullen sitting at a table with several other guys.

I wanted to _die. _This could not be happening.

What the hell was he doing at a strip club anyways?! I didn't know him well, but I knew he wasn't a sleazebag. Rosalie was right behind me standing in line, I turned around, and she saw my horrified expression.

"What?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Three minutes!" Aro called out, before leaving.

"That's Edward Cullen out there."

"Really?! Gosh he's yummy. But him coming here totally ruins his personality. He's just so hot, I mean if I wasn't with Emmett..." She kept babbling on and was completely missing the point.

"Rosalie!" I yelled.

"What?"

"He goes to my school! He'll spread the word around, everyone will find out. James will kill me, people will call me a whore. My teachers will never look at me the same way again, people would hate me! Rose, I can't! They won't even understand that it's not something I want to do!" I was close to the verge of tears. I blinked and they all started cascading down my cheek.

"Relax. Shhh." She rubbed my back soothingly.

"No!" I ran over to Aro who was standing at the door. I knew it was impossible, but I had to get him to change my table. That way, maybe I'd have a chance of getting through the night without Edward recognizing it was me.

"Aro? Can I switch my table with someone? Please?" I asked him, sincerely.

"Are you kidding? Absolutely not." He looked at me with hard expression.

"Please, I-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your shit. Just freaking deal with it, okay? I have enough to handle without you crying your eyes out. Now wipe your tears before you go out there looking like that."

My hands tingled. One punch at his face, and he would be out. Just one. Rosalie pulled me back. I was heaving with anger, and fear. I got back in line.

The music started and we all got in order. We walked out slowly, our high heels clicking in perfect rythym. We got onto the main stage. We were wearing long, see-through jackets that we took off, and threw off the stage. People clapped, we danced some more.

Afterwards, we parted our seperate ways. I sighed. Moment of truth.

Maybe not.

I was hatching a plan in my mind.

Quickly, while no one was looking, I ducked. The room had gotten dark at this point, which was all part of the show. I ran to table six, and got under the table just as the flashing lights came up. I hoped no one would look _under _the table I was supposed to be at to look for me.

I heard their voices.

"Hey where's our chick?" One of the guys...maybe Edward's friends said.

"What the hell? Why does everyone else have one?" Another man said.

"Good. I didn't know that when you guys said you wanted to surprise me with a stress-reliever, you were going to bring me to a strip club?" I heard the smooth voice say. My heart beat quickend.

"Chill out Edward, it's cool," someone said. There were about ten guys at this table.

I knew because I was counting their feet.

"No. I'm leaving. I can't believe you guys would do this. I'm not into it, okay?" I heard a chair squeak, and Edward got up. He was wearing black sneakers. They looked expensive, I remember admiring them at the store a few weeks ago.

He had good taste.

I shook my head. I was in a life-changing situation here, and too busy thinking about shoes. Or maybe I was just overly-dramatic.

"Dude! Just sit down man. Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with you if you're not into naked girls," his friend said.

_No, there's something wrong with you. _

"Nah, I'm gonna go." Then I heard an all too familiar voice. My faith had been restored back in him as I realized he was forced to come here, he didn't want to see strippers willingly.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?" Aro asked. I could see his feet too.

His shoes were pretty nice actually.

_Ugh! Stop it!_

"Yeah, we don't have anyone here, dancing for us. Dude, and we paid extra for the V.I.P section," someone said.

I could almost see the shocked expression on his face. I heard his crumpling paper as he, probably, tried to figure out who was supposed to be at table six.

"Excuse me, I'll go find your dancer." There was evident anger in his voice.

The lights dimmed again, it was half over. All part of the show.

Well now, since Edward had left, I could get up. It was dark, and I crawled out from under the table, and onto the table as the lights started up again.

"Whoa, magic!" A guy said.

Idiot. It was a brown haired guy. He was actually pretty handsome.

I smiled, and saw Aro watching me. Ugh, he was gonna kill me after the show.

I got right into the beat of the music, and turned around.

As I did, I noticed pair of green eyes that weren't supposed to be there at the table. I almost stopped in the middle of my routine.

My heart started up again.

He wasn't supposed to be here! I thought he had left.

However, I kept a straight face.

I made eye contact with him, and he realized who I was. As I spun, I saw his mouth open, in shock.

"B-Bel-" He couldn't make out the words. He was shocked and horrified at seeing me here. I could see it in his eyes.

I started taking off my shirt, and did a belly roll. Edward looked down.

He actually looked down.

And for some reason, I smiled. He was too modest, he'd never been to a strip club before, and I don't think he was every going to come back.

The rest of the guys on the other hand, started slapping my ass soon as my skirt came down. They stuck huge rolls into my underwear and bra.

Ah, so they were rich. Just like Edward.

I look at him. He was still staring at the table, twiddling his thumbs around. He looked _extremely _uncomfortable_. _I danced for a few seconds more, a few more hip shakes, and shimmies, and I stepped down.

Aro walked over with someone else, and told them that she would take over from now. Edward finally looked up, he had been looking away for the whole dance, and he met my eyes.

They were full of questions.

I walked away. I needed my paycheck tonight. James was expecting to pay the bills tomorrow, and he needed my help getting in something for it. I walked to the office in the back of the club, where the bathrooms, and lounges were.

I walked into the office, and Aro was sitting at the desk.

"I need my paycheck, Aro," I told him.

"What makes you think you are getting a paycheck after that stunt you pulled tonight?"

This was ridiculous. I needed that paycheck, or James was going to kill me.

"Aro...please. I need it. James will kill me, you know that."

"Not my problem. It's enough that we give you so many excuses. We let you stop taking off your clothes when you get to your underwear and bra, and we don't let the other men request to sleep with you. Just like you wanted. I don't know why Mark lets you do that, anyways."

"Please Aro! I don't even want to work here, I never did! And you know that. You know I'm forced by James. That's why Mark lets me stop."

He looked angry, he looked at me in rage. He stood up, and grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

"You are the one that needs to stop all of your crap. You are going to be full-time now if you keep doing that! And you know what I mean by full-time." He shook my violently as he talked.

I blinked in shock. I turned around and walked out.

I gasped. A certaib someone was standing there. He was on his way back from the bathroom, and he had heard everything.

My pathetic life story, and how I was forced into this horrible job. I was crying now. He was looking at me, but didn't say anything.

I pushed past him, and ran into the bathroom.

I cried in there for I don't know how long. When I got out, he was gone.

I walked back out to the front, and everyone was gone. We were closing up. I went to table six, hoping I could get a few more bills in to compensate for the paycheck Aro refused to give me. I hope that somebody left tips.

There was a few bills lying on the table. I gasped. It had to be at least $600. I didn't know who had given them, it was in front of the chair that Edward had been sitting at. This, and everyting else I had collected tonight should be enough to pay James.

I smiled, despite the circumstances.

I changed, and walked the back. The same repetitive thing over and over again. I pulled my hood up as I saw a bunch of men getting into their cars. Some of them I recognized from the table that I was working at.

I walked down the sidewalk, and noticed a silver, shiny Volvo. It look new, and glossy. As I passed it, the windows rolled down.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say. I hoped it wasn't a perv. I knelt down and looked through the window.

There sat Edward Cullen in all his glory. My eyes widened.

"Would you like a ride home?" I barely hesitated. His beautiful face was inquisitive.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Review! You know you want to! =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry I left you guys hanging! I know. I'm evil, but hey, at least I updated. And plus, I will most likely be updating **_**Help Me, I Can't Save Myself**_** tommorrow. Hope everyone likes!**_

_**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night!" -- Romeo & Juliet (IV.v.57-58)**_

**_

* * *

_****CHAPTER THREE - THE CAR RIDE**

I opened the door to his car shakily, and sat down in the passenger seat. I didn't look at him, I was actually kind of scared.

Not _of _him, but of _what _he was doing.

It was unexpected. I didn't even know him that well. My mind raced with thoughts as I buckled my seat belt in, and we sped off. He didn't say anything, I didn't say anything. It was an awkward situation within itself. As I finally calmed down enough to think about what was going on, I noticed how comfortable his car was. It was dark, the windows tinted. The seat was leathery and smooth, and it smelled _so _good.

I sighed deeply. I noticed he glanced over at me from the corner of my eyes. Probably wondering why I was so wierd. For the first time since I got in the car, I looked over at him. It was amazing how his green eyes managed to be noticed in the dark, and how messy his hair was.

Probably because he ran his hands through it every two seconds. I admired his physique as he held onto the steering wheel, and looked at his hands, and his arms. I felt like a creeper doing this, but hey, he wasn't looking. I looked back at his face, and he looked at me, noticing that I was staring at him. I quickly looked away, the darkness swallowing away my embarassed blush.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answerd. If possible, I blushed even harder.

"So, are you going to tell me where you live?" He asked. I looked at him. He was staring at the road.

"Why?" I asked. We stopped at a red light, and he looked at me, scrunching his eyebrows.

"So...I can drive you home?" He said it to me slowly, like I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Oh...um...yeah," I answered. My face was probably beet red by now. I looked away. "I don't really want to go home. James is probably going to...well, just take me to the nearest hotel. I can't go home tonight," I said, my mood turning sad again.

"Why not?" He asked as if he genuinely wondered.

"I just...I don't know. I can't. Okay?" He took a long, deep breath as the light turned green again, and we were on our way.

"You could come back to my place," he said to me. I looked at him in shock. No way was he being serious.

"You're not...serious are you?" I asked him, repeating my thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked me. I looked at him and I almost melted when I looked into his eyes. They were almost....powerful, lulling me to give in.

"Okay," I said, my voice shaking. I was still a little breathless. He nodded, and made a sharp turn on the next road, speeding back where we had come from. I made little fists, and stared straight ahead.

A phone went off, and I jumped. Edward looked at me and laughed.

He actually laughed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black phone. We were now driving on an abandoned street in a place I'd never been to before.

"Hello?" Edward answered. I could hear the crackling of someone's voice on the other end.

"Not tonight, dude. I've...got to do something. Maybe tommorrow. Later," he said and hung up. I looked at him.

"So," I said,

"So?" He asked.

"Are your parents home?" He turned onto an unmarked street, and looked at me, smiling.

"Why?" I just realized how amazingly suggestive that sounded. Leave it to me to create the most awkward of situations. I probably sounded like all those other girls who tried to get with him.

"I just, well I..."

"You are one wierd girl, Bella Swan."

Him saying my name with his beautiful voice sent shivers down my spine. I tried to ignore the rest of what he said about me being wierd.

I felt tingly, and smiled.

We turned into the driveway of a huge white house with lights outside of it. There were flowerbeds and small trees encircling the house, and the circular driveway. There was, what looked to be, a seperate garage on the other side of the home. We stopped, and he opened his door. I followed. He began walking up to the porche, expecting me to follow, I guess.

Our feet made quiet sounds on the gravel as we walked.

"You didn't have to let me come here, you know," I told him. We made it to the front doors of the grand house, and he opened the doors for us, and I walked in first.

"I know, but then I wouldn't be able to nag you with questions." He said, smiling in the darkness, his teeth shining.

_Questions?! Hell no. I was getting out of here. _

I almost did, I almost made a run for it, but then Edward turned on the lights to the foyer. It was large, gorgeous room. There were shiny, hardwood floors, and a large chandelier with crystals hanging down from the high ceiling. There were a few couches in there, and a gorgeous, winding staircase. I walked around as Edward disappeared into another room. I sat down on the couch, and felt the soft fabric of it. He came back in.

"Follow me," He said as he walked up the staircase. I literally jumped out of my seat, and eagerly followed him up the stairs, feeling the banister all the way up. There was a long hallway when we finally made it up there. He led me to a closed door, and opened it.

It was a large, what appeared to be, guest room. There were white sheets everywhere, with a big bed with huge pillows everywhere.

"You can crash here. If you're hungry, then come down to the kitchen later, I'm going to make dinner," he said.

He left.

I walked into the room, and found a bathroom in the back. I turned on the shower in there, and went to the closet I had seen earlier. I found some soft looking pajamas, and an oversized t shirt. I grabbed them, and got into the shower. I scrubbed myself for a long time.

I don't know why I kept hoping that I could wash away memories. I used to think that. I used to think that if I got into the shower and washed myself, then I could make myself happier.

It never worked.

I got out, and changed into the comfy clothes. I found a disposable toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, and brushed my teeth. I padded back into the room, and down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, contemplating whether or not I wanted to eat dinner with him. I went into the kitchen, and he was sitting there, doing something on his phone. He was completely ignoring the pizza in front of him.

I walked in casually, as if I hadn't been straing at him, and sat down across from him on the kitchen island. He didn't even look up.

I noticed that the house was so empty. I wondered if he was alone a lot.

"Where are your parents, Edward?"

He didn't look up, just kept texting.

"In Africa. You know, helping out the cause. They've been there for months."

"Are you an only child?" I asked him. He finally look up and met my eyes.

The feeling was electric.

"Yes." He went back to his phone.

"Oh, so why-"

"Can I ask you something?" He said, cutting me off. I bit my lip, unsure.

"Um, yeah."

"Who's James?" I looked away, and down at the floor.

"He's my foster parent," I answered him in quiet squeak.

"And he makes you..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, he does."

"What happend to your real parents, if I may ask?" I looked at at him, and he was staring me down.

"No, you may not," I answered in a cold tone. I didn't mean it like that, but I just didn't want to tell him, because he would think that I was pathetic.

His eyes turned from rock to steel.

They became harder, and more emotionless than they already were. He got up, and I got scared. He had his phone in his hand as he turned around and walked towards the entrance. He paused there.

"There's pizza on the counter over there, and drinks in he fridge. Help yourself," he said as he walked out.

Now, I felt bad. He had helped me, given me a place to stay, and even food. I couldn't politely answer, or politely decline to answer his question.

Boy, did I feel like quite the bitch.

My apetite had disappeared, but I knew that I should eat or else I would be throwing up in the fancy toilet upstairs tommorrow morning.

I forced myself to go get the pizza and drinks, and I ate alone on the kitchen island. I shoved as much as I could down my throat, and went back up those lonely stairs. I walked into my room, and just layed there for a while.

Staring at the ceiling was so much fun.

I turned off the lights, and snuggled into the sheets. They smelled so homey, yet luscious at the same time.

I closed my eyes as dreams of pizza floated in my mind.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I didn't really know how to end it, so I just put that awkward line there, hehe. I know the chapter was pathetic, I thought so myself too. But, things are hopefully going to get more interesting. Tell me what your fav. part was...review! :)**_


End file.
